An Unexpected Romantic Encounter
by Pokelover1986
Summary: Our main protagonist, Brian, finds Reshiram at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. When they meet, they get romantic. It ends up starting a relationship that withholds romance, and adventure.
1. They Meet

This is my first fan fiction, so it may not be the best thing ever, but at least give it a try, and let me know what you think! NOTE: THIS IS AN EROTIC STORY, AND IS ONLY MEANT FOR MATURE AUDIENCES.

It was a wonderful sunny day in the Unova region. As I recall, Few clouds dotted the sky, and there was a slight comforting cool breeze. It was a normal day from what I could remember. Well..it was normal until an event happened that changed my life forever. It all started when I walked out of my residence in Mistralton City. I walked past the Pokemon Center and the Airport, and headed on my way to Dragonspiral Tower. I balanced my way through route 7, and past the Celestial Tower. Once I reached Icirrus City, it was foggy and raining, despite the wonderful weather everywhere else. But that's what I get for visiting Icirrus City in the middle of summer. I walked through the city and then continued to walk north until I reached Dragonspiral Tower. I visited the tower because my friend had told me that the legendary dragon pokemon would always be there. I thought it would be really cool to see this pokemon in person. I crossed the black makeshift bridge leading to the entrance of the tower. I proceeded to go inside and make my way to the top. I had no idea there were so many mazes inside of the tower, and it must've taken me an hour to reach the top. There were also no railings, and it scared the hell out of me at times. I finally reached the top floor, and when I caught my breath, I began to look around. To my surprise there it was: the white dragon, Reshiram. It looked at me with wide eyes as if it was awaiting my arrival. It proceeded to get up from where it was laying to examine me. It circled all the way around me, then came to a stop directly in front of me. It stared down at me with it's hypnotic, blue eyes. I looked back up at it, looking at how beautiful it was. It was pure white with beautiful wings, and a flowing, white tail that would occasionally glow a dim orange. While it was staring at me, it had a fire in it's eyes that said "take me". I also noticed that it was radiating heat. I eventually came to the conclusion that it was a female, and it was in heat. I didn't exactly know how to handle the situation, and at the time, wasn't really open to sex between human and pokemon. That all changed when she moved her claws down to her sex, and parted her lips. A sort of sweet odor emanated from her vagina that turned me on instantly. The dragoness started to masturbate as I undressed. She let out a few moans, and coos. When I was undressed, she turned around, bent over, and lifted her tail, presenting her soaked, pink vagina. She wanted me. I began to tremble anxiously at that sight, and thought this was all happening so fast. Pushing that thought aside, I reached out and started to pat and rub her clitoris. She let out an "uummmnh" as I gently played with her sex. I eventually decided to slowly slide my cock inside of her, and when I did so, it was the greatest feeling in the world. We moaned in unison as I slid my now very hard penis in and out of her. I started to lightly slap her clit while fucking her simultaneously. Her tail started to glow a very bright, vibrant orange as she started to scream with lust, and excitement. She then started to spew vaginal fluids like a fire hose. The sweet juice got all over me. I continued to thrust deeper inside of her as she whimpered, and moaned. I fucked her faster, and faster until I climaxed, filling her sweet, sweet pussy with my semen. we both moaned loudly at the end of our love-making session, as I pulled out.

Afterwards, I cleaned up, and dressed, and began to say goodbye. But before I left, I asked: "How about we do this again sometime?" Reshiram looked at me and nodded, and I nodded back. We looked into each others eyes one last time, before she flew away.

Thank you everyone for reading my Fanfiction! There will be a sequel to this in which the two characters meet again! Coming soon!


	2. The Romantic Reunion

This is the second installment of my first fanfiction. This chapter takes place 3 months after the events of chapter 1. Hoping this one turns out even better than the last. Here we go, tell me what you think!

It was another beautiful day. The sky was pristine, The weather was perfect, and the beautiful colors of autumn were beginning to set in. I walked outside, and went to the airport to check out what was going on, as I could hear airplane engines blaring. Just as I reached the fence, I saw one of the cargo aircraft take off. Once all of that was over, I decided to go into the surrounding woods to just check around, and Maybe find a few things laying around. As I went deeper into the forest, I found a few random items laying around. I ended up finding a few potions, and herbs. After about 30 minutes of looking around, I saw a large white figure beyond the trees. I kept walking towards the large white figure until I was standing in front of it. The white figure was Reshiram! I instantly remembered back to the romantic event we both shared with each other not three months ago. We both stood there staring into each other's eyes in the same way we did before she flew away after our love. I said to her

"well hi! It's been a while since...you know...that".

She responded with a light nod, and for the first time, actually spoke to me. "Yes, it *has* been a while. I've been waiting to see you again. Our last experience was fantastic."

I was astonished that she could actually speak. That's not something you see every day.

"I had no idea you could speak. You didn't during our last encounter."

"I know. I was a bit shy."

She let out a short giggle, and told me that we were going to go somewhere, and to climb onto her back. I managed to do so, and in a matter of seconds, we were off, and into the sky. I had no idea where she was taking me, and I didn't want to annoy her by asking, so I kept my mouth shut until we reached our destination, which turned out to be around the route 22 area west of Humilau City, the beach resort city. Once we landed on the ground I got off of Reshiram's back and we both walked into the woods, where we both sat, and talked about ourselves, and got to know each other better. To begin the conversation, she asked me to tell her about myself.

"I'm not really all that special. My name is Brian. I'm from Mistralton City, and my life isn't really full of excitement. I'm interested in aviation though. I guess that's something. I basically have no life"

I continued to tell her about me, and when I was finished, she told me about herself. She explained to me that she was a little shy, and that she wanted some excitement in her life. Excitement that she ended up receiving during our last encounter.

"My life is just like yours. No excitement. Nothing ever happens in my life, and I tend to become bored often."

The both of us really hit it off. Especially because of all of our similarities. She eventually ended the conversation with:

"I really like you. You're a great person, and I really enjoyed our time together. How about..we do it again?"

She looked into my eyes again, and I into hers. Those beautiful, blue eyes swept me away again. I could absolutely not deny her request. She looked so beautiful. Her white fur shining in the sunlight. She was absolutely ravishing.

"So, how about we get started?"

"Alright, let's do this!"

I once again undressed, revealing my genitals, which Reshiram smiled at. She started to slowly stroke my penis until it became rock hard. Once she was done playing with it, she bent her head down to my genitals and started to lick them. Her warm, moist tongue felt wonderful against my cock. I let out an "unnnmh" as she ran her tongue over my penis. While she began to suck me off, I rubbed her clitoris, and would occasionally shove a finger inside of her vagina "ugh, Brian...that's the spot. Keep doing that! UHH!" the more I fingered her, the wetter she'd become. Sometimes it was a fountain. This was so sexy. I was having sex with a huge, beautiful creature...so much bigger than myself. I had always found that pretty arousing. Making a huge creature explode at the twitch of a finger. When she was done sucking me off, she bent over to present herself in the same way she did when we had first met. There was that sweet odor again. I just love that smell, it's so good. I continued to play with her clitoris as I went into my bag to try and find something I could toy her with. I ended up finding an old "X Attack" that actually looked like it could've been a legit sex toy. I pulled it out of my bag, and began to thrust it in and out of her pussy. "UHHNHH, yes..aww yeah..uhhh..." I continued to do it faster, and faster while she screamed. UHH! KEEP GOING! YES! YES! AAGGH!" I stopped doing that once I thought she was about to cum. I didn't want to have her cum too early. I pulled the "X Attack" out of her sopping wet vagina, and shoved my dick inside of her. She was so wet, I could barely handle myself. I couldn't fuck her for more than 15 seconds without wanting to cum so hard. Since I couldn't do that for too long, and I wanted the moment to last, so I just started to eat her out. She LOVED that. "UUUGGHHH! YEEEES! MORE! GIVE IT TO ME!" She wasn't the only one loving every minute of it. I was eating her like she was a key lime pie. The taste of her pussy in my mouth was salty. I loved it. When she would release her fluids, I would swallow them. It was so amazing. Eventually she said "come on. Give it to me!" And that's exactly what I did. I shoved my cock inside of her juicy pussy. I fucked her until I came, then pulled out my "X Attack" and toyed her with it. "Mmm..toy my pussy...ugh..uhhhh...yes...mmmm..UHH! AW YES! FASTER! IM GONNA CUM! UHHHHHH! She released a blast of squirt. Even more than the last time. I was drenched in her cum. She let out one last sigh before coming to a rest.

"That was magical.", she said

"I know... I..I think I'm in love with you Reshiram."

"I've been waiting for you to say that since we first met."

I was in love with Reshiram. It was weird though. I was in love with a pokemon. *What would people think of me? Nah, I don't care. People should just accept me for who I am. I love her. I'm gonna be with her.*

"Hey, Reshiram. I love you. I want to be with you. Will you...let me catch you in this Poké Ball?

"Brian, I would love that."

"OK, stand still, I have to break it in.

I pressed the button on the front of the ball and threw it at her feet. The ball opened, and sucked her in. The ball ticked 1...2...3 times. Then it clicked. I picked up the ball, and released Reshiram from it. I then told her to fly to Mistralton City. So off we went, back across the Unova region to Mistralton. We landed in front of my house, and I dismounted Reshiram. I concealed her inside of her Poke Ball (because she couldn't fit through the door), and I walked inside. I released her when we got inside of the house. I checked the clock, and couldn't believe what time it was! It was already 7:00 P.M. I decided to check in early that night, as I was exhausted from all of the events that day. Reshiram was already asleep as I turned off the lights and went to bed. It was a great end to a perfect day.

Thank you for reading? Tell me what you think! I personally thought this chapter is better than the last. Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. A Cloudy Surprise

I thank all of you that favorited, and gave feedback! This chapter takes place the day after the events of the last chapter. I hope to see more feedback, and possibly things you would like to see happen in chapter 4.

"Ugh, I'm all sore. What did I do yesterday?" I didn't remember what happened yesterday right away. But then I got out of bed and saw Reshiram asleep in the corner of the room.

"Oh yeah, now I remember!"

I smiled as I remembered our wonderful day together yesterday.

"Hey, hey Reshiram."

She didn't budge. She was out cold. I went up to her and nudged her to see if she would wake up. She didn't. After a while, I just left her alone. I might piss her off, and god knows what would happen if I did that. I decided to turn on my T.V and see what was on. As usual, nothing was on. Well, at least nothing I was interested in. I dressed and made myself breakfast. Once I was done with my morning routine, I went outside to see what was what. I looked up at the cloudy sky.

"Looks like it's gonna rain again."

Sure enough, I felt a few raindrops here and there. I decided to go back inside. When I got inside, and closed the door, Reshiram's eyes shot open, and she immediately looked over at me.

"Oh, it's you. That startled me, you kind of slammed that door."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I have a tendency to do that on occasion. Hey, it looks like it's about to rain out there, I think we may get storms later. Looks like they might get violent."

"Could be Zekrom's doing."

"Zekrom?"

"Yes, Zekrom. He is my counterpart. He has the ability to cause violent lightning storms."

"Why would he want to do that now?"

"Who knows? Normally he does this when he is pissed at something."

"What would he be pissed at?"

"I don't kn...

All of a sudden, she had a look on her face that said 'oh shit'

"I think he found out about us. He always said to me that it was supposed to be me and him and not anybody else but him. But sometimes I strongly disagree with him. Yes, we were once one Pokémon. Yes, it would only seem natural that way, but I should be able to have a relationship with anyone! I'm not under control of anyone! Shit, that's another thing; what does he think about the whole 'interspecies' relationships thing? Knowing him, he would hate it, as it's not ideal"

"We should go talk to him, he must have some understanding."

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well, let's just go and find out why he's pissed."

"Alright, let's go."

I concealed her in her ball, walked outside, released her, hopped on her back , and we flew off to find Zekrom. We went all over Unova to search for him. All we needed to do was find the darkest area of clouds. Once we reached what seemed to be the darkest area of the clouds, we landed, and looked around. It took us about 45 minutes to find Zekrom. When we found him, we were in the woods a bit north of Lacunosa Town. He was not happy when he saw us. His tail light up a deep blue as he screamed aloud.

"What do you think you're doing with that human? It's not natural!"

"Now you wait a minute! It's perfectly fine! Nobody can tell me what to do! There's nothing wrong with what we've done! You leave us alone"

I was scared out of my mind, I had no idea what I was going to do, and I knew this argument was between the two of them, so I didn't want to butt in anyway.

"Reshiram, you know damn well it's supposed to be the two of US."

"Not anyone else, I know, I've heard this story before. To tell you the truth, I don't care. I'm going to do what I please, and you have no control over it. A relationship is a relationship, and I need you to understand that. It's. The same as being gay; there's nothing wrong with it. Two entities that love each other, no matter their preference, or even species, should not be looked down upon just because it's 'different'. Please, try to understand what I am saying."

"I see, you do have a valid point. I have no choice but to agree with you. You've put up a good argument, and you've opened my eyes. Now, Reshiram, I understand what you've been telling me all this time. You are correct when you say that I have no control over you, and I agree you continue on with your life the way you want. I won't interfere anymore. Goodbye. As he flew off, I was staring at Reshiram like 'What the fuck just happened?'. She looked back at me and said

"Well, we just dodged a bullet. I didn't expect him to actually accept this. I'm really damn surprised."

"Well I barely understand what happened, so...yeah. Let's just fly back home."

What a crazy encounter. I'm surprised they didn't attack each other. As we were flying back to my house, I said

"You really defended our relationship back there, and you even taught me a lesson. Thank you Reshiram. I love you."

"Ah, it was nothing really. He needed to be told this. Sometimes he can be so ignorant."

"I can tell. Is he always like this?"

"Not always, no. He's actually easy to get along with once you get to know him. Maybe one day I can introduce you to him."

"That would be nice. When might that be possible?"

"I don't know, he's all over the place all the time. He is really hard to keep up with. It will happen one day soon though."

We landed in front of my house again, and we both went inside. When we were both inside, I sat down on on my bed, and looked around.

"Crazy, huh?"

"Yeah, it's already been a long day, and we're not even half way through it. I'm still baffled at how Zekrom handled what I said. normally he would ramble on endlessly about his opinion. What caused him to agree? I know this may sound weird, but maybe something else influenced him. He never agrees with me on topics like this. I don't know...Hey, Brian? You think there was something else influencing Him?"

"I have no idea. To tell you the truth, I was too busy freaking out. I thought you guys might start attacking each other."

"That did seem inevitable. Ha, I'm surprised we didn't."

Both of us sat still pondering what might have happened. I was thinking that *if he was so mad, how did he calm himself so fast?*

"Oh well." I said. "Let's just try and forget about it."

"I'm not sure I can. It was weird...I guess I could try to push it aside"

"Let's go do something together, I don't want to sit here all day."

"Alright. Any specific ideas?"

I paused...I couldn't think of anything to do.

"I don't know!"

After another pause, we both burst into laughter for what seemed to be 30 seconds.

"Ppfft, I honestly have no idea!"

"The..then why you suggest it?"

"I don't know!"

That was followed by more laughter. Once everything had settled down, I thought of something genius.

"Why don't we go back to Dragonspiral Tower? It would really bring back memories. Really good memories"

"That's a great idea! Maybe we can...reminisce a little bit.

A shudder went through me when she said that. I loved the idea.

"Alright, let's go."

We exited my house, and went north to Dragonspiral Tower. Once we reached the tower, we reached the top floor, and walked over to where we had our first encounter.

"This spot is truly magical, Brian. I'm glad you mentioned it."

"Believe me, so am I. I love you, Reshiram."

"And I love you, Brian."

She looked into my eyes again. Damnit, those eyes. They're so beautiful.

"Your eyes, Reshiram. They're ravishing."

"Why, thank you for noticing. I thought you'd never say it, ha."

This time, she undressed me, and she used her mouth to do it. She bit down on the neck of my shirt and slowly pulled it off. Then she managed to unbutton my pants and pull them off, then grabbed my drawers and pulled them off as well. Once everything was off, she started playing around with my genitals. Within seconds I was pretty hard. Then she did something I'd never seen before. She stood over me, and she did all of the work. She moved up and down over my cock slowly, almost as if to tease me. "Mmmmm." I loved it. She really knows how to please a man. "Mmm, I fuckin' love that." While she was fucking me, I decided to pull out that old 'X Attack'. "

You wanna try anal?"

I asked with a laugh. She responded with the perfect answer.

"Sure, let's experiment a little."

So I took the 'X Attack'' and toyed her ass with it.

"Oooohh, uuhh.."

"Ah, you like that, don't you?"

"Uh, yes. I love it..go deeper..

She eventually got off of me, turned around, and bent over, and I continued to toy her ass. While I was doing that, I started fucking her in the pussy, too.

"Sssss, aaggghh, Brian. You're so good at this!"

"Heh, thanks, I guess."

She started to move along with me.

"Oooh, Reshiram, you're so great."

I pulled out, and started playing with her clit while still toying her ass.

"Uuhh, UUGGH. mmm..yes..stick your tongue deep in there Brian..ugh."

I shoved my tongue as deep as it would go. I was taking in the sweet juices flowing from her vagina.

"Mmmm Reshiram, give me that pussy juice."

"You want more juice? You gotta work for it boy."

And did I! I started fucking her pussy with the 'X Attack', and my dick. She started to spew after I started with that. Every bit of the sweet juice was consumed by me. I ate her out completely, and was she satisfied. She was twitching like an epileptic.

"AAHHNNGGH! Brian! I love you so much! Keep eating me out!"

I obeyed her command, and continued to eat her out while I also continued to toy her ass.

"OOFFFF, UMMMNNH...SSSSSHHUUUH. yeees..ooh.

I decided it may be a good idea to shove my cock, and the 'X Attack' both into her pussy. She LOST it.

"EEEEP! AAAGGH! YEEEES! I..I'M GONNA EXPLODE! UUGGH!"

She wasn't lying when she said explode. Her tail light up to the brightest, most vibrant orange I'd ever seen. She even started to let out a little fire from it. Then out blasted her sweet, wonderful fluids. When they released, they got EVERYWHERE. I managed to swallow a lot of it. Gotta love it, ha.

"Mmm, Brian, you were great.. Now it's your turn."

She grabbed my penis, and inserted it in her anus.

"Uggh, Reshiram, that's so tight."

She once again did all the work this time. She told me not to do a thing, and that she would take care of it. She did a damn good job too. She worked me, and worked me.

"Ugh, oh, R-Reshiram. Ugh. Uuugh! Aww, yeah. Ugh, I'm about to cum! ugh, it's so tight. UHHH! AGGGH! MMM!"

That must have set the world record for largest semination ever. I think the amount of my cum matched the amount of her fluids released. My entire body was consumed by a warm, tingling sensation that relaxed every single muscle in my body. I exhaled deeply, as I laid there in ecstasy.

"Wow, Reshiram. That was the best. I can't even explain how that was. Other than that it was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"The feeling is mutual. Holy shit, did you give it to me. My tail has never light up like that. If you're capable of that, I'm sure you can do anything."

"Ha, thanks Reshiram."

We both laid there, staring at each other. We both said "I love you" at the same time.

"This has got to be the most magical moment we've shared together. I'm always gonna remember this. Let's go home, Brian."

"Alright, let's go home."

On our way back home, I couldn't stop thinking about Zekrom. What was he like, and how did he all of a sudden drop everything he thought was right, and agree with Reshiram? It was weird. I wondered if I might meet him again one day.

Once we arrived at home, and went inside, we were both beat and just wanted to relax. I turned on the T.V, and we both watched it until we decided to check in for the night.

"Good night, Reshiram."

"Good night, Brian."

Thank you for reading, and your support. Chapter 4 will be quite an interesting one. If anyone has any ideas, PM me!


	4. The Collapse

Here is chapter four. This one's gonna have some crazy stuff happen. This time, it will be straying off to the adventure side of this story. I guess you could call this a "clean chapter". This chapter takes place two weeks after the events of chapter 3. By the way, I should tell you a new character is being introduced. Enjoy, everybody.

I woke up to a loud pounding noise. I looked at the door, as did Reshiram.

"Hello, anyone home?"

Who the hell would be at our door at...8:00 A.M? what could he possibly want? I walked up to the door, and asked who was there.

"I'm a newscaster, I have a few questions for you."

"What kind of questions are we talking about?"

"I'm asking whether you now about the cause of the mysterious weather a few weeks ago."

"Actually, yes, I do know about the mysterious weather conditions, come in...so, what do you need to know?"

"The cause, and possibly...wait, wait a minute, is that...is that Reshiram?"

"Oh. Yes it is. I actually found out about it from her."

"You're saying she can speak?"

She butted in with

"Yes, I can speak. If you have questions, I would be glad to answer them."

"How did you find Reshiram?"

"Believe me, that's a very long story. Let's just get to what you need to know."

Reshiram explained to the newsman that the mysterious lightning storms were Zekrom's doing, and that we had actually put a stop to them.

"Zekrom usually causes things like this while he's angry. Actually, Brian over here suggested we go speak to him, so we did. We managed to get him to calm, and once he did, the storm instantly dissipated."

"And we know Zekrom as your counterpart, how did you get him to calm?"

"We was mad at a few people's decisions, and was flaring up about it. I explained to him that all entities make their own decisions, and that he shouldn't be mad at anybody for it. He unexpectedly came to a peaceful conclusion, which honestly, I've never seen happen before. We actually think that something else might have influenced him. Maybe someone else. I don't know."

"That's very interesting...actually, you wrapped everything up pretty nice. You answered every question I might've asked. Thank you, I guess I'll get going now...hey, wait up. If you find out any more information, will you tell us?"

"I don't see any problem with that, sure."

"Alright. When you've gathered enough information, visit our offices at building 503 I'm Castelia City. See you later."

Once he left, I thought to myself that it may definitely the time to see what calmed him so fast. This was the perfect opportunity.

"Well, you want to find out what's going on?"

"Oh, definitely. I'm really anxious to get answers. Let's go try to find him."

We walked out into Mistralton City, and went north up towards Dragonspiral Tower to see if he might have been there. When we arrived, there was no sign of him anywhere. We checked every floor to see if we might find him. Did not happen.

"Where else may we be able to check?"

"Maybe where we'll last found him. In that clearing in the woods. We were..um..I think just north of Lacunosa Town."

"Alright, let's fly there. No way we're going to make it there by walking."

On our way there, we discussed what may have happened with Zekrom.

"It must have been someone else influencing him. Especially if he normally wouldn't agree."

"I don't know. Maybe he came to his senses, and realized that an argument won't solve anything. It is very possible that someone or something could have easily influenced him to either agree, or calm down and act like he agreed. I guess we will have to find out."

"We almost there?"

"Think we're about half way, I'm not sure. Once we find Lacunosa Town, we'll know where we're at. Oh look, there it is. Wow, we got here fast."

"Okay, now I guess we go north from here."

We eventually reached the same clearing where we last found him. We landed, and looked around. Still nowhere to be found. Damn it, when were we gonna find him? Where could he be? Then I thought of a place where he HAD to be.

"Hey, Reshiram, I think I know where he is. Well, obviously you remember all that mess that happened behind the pokemon league a few years ago. All that mess with team plasma. It was all over the news. Well anyway, I think he's in that castle."

"I'm surprised I haven't thought about that. He has to be there. If he isn't, than I have no idea."

When we finally reached our final destination, we went inside to look for Zekrom. There were so many rooms. It was ridiculous how many rooms there were. We eventually reached the top floor.

"This must be it. Let's go in."

Now I'm not sure of this, but I think I may be psychic. He was exactly where I thought he would be. When we got inside, Zekrom wasn't the only one there. Behind him, there seemed to be a Lucario. I figured that Lucario may be the cause of Zekrom's calmness.

"Hey, Zekrom."

The both of them turned around instantly, Lucario was beginning to charge an aura sphere. Zekrom told him that we are of no danger, and that we were the ones that he'd encountered a few weeks ago.

"Alright, fine."

As it turned out, Zekrom was awaiting our visit, and on top of that, my hypothesis was correct. There WAS someone else.

"I've actually been waiting to see the two of you again. I want you to meet Lucario. It was thanks to him that I didn't become engulfed in anger when Reshiram put up her reasoning.

"How did you manage to do it, Lucario?"

"I have, as you know, the ability to manipulate ones aura, allowing me to control emotions. I saw he might have gone overboard, and attacked, or started an argument that could've only been resolved by conflict."

"You were there the entire time?"

"Yes, but obviously in hiding. I'm horrible with anybody I don't personally know until I'm introduced to them properly."

I had never seen a Lucario before. I know you can only find them in very select locations. This was actually pretty neat for me. I'd actually previously studied the Pokémon once I discovered it's existence a few years back. I figured it was to e to introduce myself to the both of them.

"Hello, the both of you. This is actually the first time you've heard my voice surprisingly. My name is Brian, and as I've said to Reshiram, I'm not very interesting. I'm not very exciting either. My life is mostly dull."

All of a sudden there was a cracking sound.

"What was that, Reshiram?"

"I don't know. Sounds like it came from somewhere up there"

"There it is again"

"The structure must be crumbling. This place IS a wreck."

"Let's get out o.."

In a split second the ceiling began to collapse. It a large amount of it fell onto Zekrom.

"Damn it! That didn't feel too great."

We had to get those stone slabs off of him before any more of them fell. We managed to do it mostly because of Zekrom's and Reshiram's combined strength, and got out of the way just in time. That entire area of ceiling collapsed, revealing the sky.

"We better get out of here. Follow me."

We all followed Zekrom out of the room through an alternate exit. Things were collapsing all around us. We had to be careful, or one of us might get badly injured. Every which way we went, there were things collapsing around us, and exits blocked. Eventually we had to blast our way out. Reshiram told all of us to stand back. We all noticed her tail glow orangs as she was preparing to use Fusion Flare on the door. Once we realized what she was doing, we all backed up, and stood behind a wall while she did her work. We all heard a very loud explosion accompanying the sound of the stone wall breaking.

"Alright, there we go. It looks like it just leads to another room though. It's pitch black."

Once we entered the room, it was, indeed, pitch black. The only one of us who could see anything was Lucario, due to his auric vision.

"Watch it. We're surrounded!"

Zekrom decided to light his tail, which revealed multiple enemy Pokémon ready to attack us. We were surrounded by three Mienshao.

"Looks like we're in a fix."

"Nothing I can't fix."

Zekrom attacked one of them with an extremely powerful thunderbolt, instantly knocking it unconscious. While Zekrom was doing that, Lucario was working on the one in front of all of us. He flung an aura sphere that sent the enemy flying backwards. As it was laying motionless on the ground, He ran over to it, and repeatedly swung at it until he was sure it wouldn't be recovering any time soon. Reshiram charged a hyper beam, which was masterfully shot at the last remaining enemy, who was sent flying into the wall behind it. It, too was out cold.

"We have to get out of here. We don't have a lot of time!"

Lucario blasted another aura sphere at the wall. The wall crumbled into pieces and revealed the outdoors. Once we all escaped the building, we stood there and watched the structural integrity of the building deteriorate.

"Holy shit!"

"Would you look at that."

"Well, WE lucked out this time around."

"This is going to be on the news."

We barely made our way out of there in time. The building g collapsed completely. The only things left were a few barely standing pillars, and rubble.

"How did you think this happened?"

"Multiple things could be causes to this. For one, the building was turned into a wreck a few years ago, and over time, the now limited amount of support couldn't have handled all of the weight above, thus it crumbled, and the rest of the building went with it. I would go through a list of causing factors, but it would be pointless. Let's leave."

I suggested we all go to my house to sort things out, and become more acquainted with each other.

"Let's all just go to my house. We can catch up there."

I flew on Reshiram, and Lucario flew on Zekrom.

"Well, that was fun, Reshiram!"

"I guess it was! I mean hell, but fun!"

When we got home, we figured that both Zekrom and Reshiram couldn't both fit inside.

"Zekrom and I will catch up outside, it's alright. It would give you a chance to meet Lucario."

"Alright."

Lucario and myself went inside of my house where we both relaxed until Lucario said

"I've heard quite a bit about you and Reshiram. In an interspecies relationship? It's different, but I don't see anything wrong with it. I did my best to calm him, and succeeded."

"And I thank you for it."

"You are welcome. Glad I could help."

I turned on the T.V, and checked the news. Sure enough, uninterrupted coverage of the event. They even had coverage of the collapse from the Pokémon league's hidden security cameras. It looked pretty intense. Well, it WAS. Luckily, we weren't captured by the cameras. I didn't want the publicity. I looked outside to where Zekrom and Reshiram were talking to each other. They looked to be getting along fine. No arguing or anything. Good. Hope they catch up well.

"So, how did you meet Zekrom, Lucario?"

"I met him about a week before the encounter between you, Reshiram, and himself. I was roaming the forest when I saw him. He was just standing there. He was emotionless. I even viewed his aura. It's like he was shut down...

..."Hello. Are you alright? Hello? I don't understand this. What's going on? Wait a minute. I recognize this Pokémon. I think it's...if I'm correct, this pokemon is Zekrom. He is electric type. He has the ability to create the illusion of an invisible aura by interfering using electric waves. He must be trying to ignore me.

"I know you're trying to ignore me. Is there something in may be able to help you with?"

"Actually, maybe you can help. I'm going to let you in on something. I've encountered an interspecies relationship. It was between my counterpart, Reshiram, and a human. It happened about 3 months ago. I don't know anything about the human, but once I get a hold of either one of them, I'm going to teach them a lesson. That's not right. A relationship should be between two of the same species.

"Now hold on a minute. An interspecies relationship? I find no harm in that. Two entities that have feelings for each other should. Be able to freely have a relationship. Nothing wrong with that."

"You do have a point. I guess I can agree. Wait. No I can't! I refuse! I am her ideal partner.

"Well, it's your opinion, and I guess I can't change that."

"Yes, and you won't."...

"A week had passed since that day, and in that week, we really got along with each other. We became friends pretty quickly. But then Zekrom started thinking about the whole relationship again. His tail began to light up, and it became very cloudy in the area. It was lightning like crazy...

..."AHH! DAMNIT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!"

"what is the problem, Zekrom?"

"It's about Reshiram and that human! Its an annoyance that I must take care of! I know that Reshiram will notice this storm, and she will know it's my doing! And I guarantee you that she will bring that human with her! I just know it! And look, I'm correct! There they are. "What do you think you're doing with that human? It's not natural!"

"Now you wait a minute! It's perfectly fine! Nobody can tell me what to do! There's nothing wrong with what we've done! You leave us alone"

"Reshiram, you know damn well it's supposed to be the two of US."

"Not anyone else, I know, I've heard this story before. To tell you the truth, I don't care. I'm going to do what I please, and you have no control over it. A relationship is a relationship, and I need you to understand that. It's. The same as being gay; there's nothing wrong with it. Two entities that love each other, no matter their preference, or even species, should not be looked down upon just because it's 'different'. Please, try to understand what I am saying."

"That's when I used telepathy to tell Zekrom that Reshiram was correct."

"I see, you do have a valid point. I have no choice but to agree with you. You've put up a good argument, and you've opened my eyes. Now, Reshiram, I understand what you've been telling me all this time. You are correct when you say that I have no control over you, and I agree you continue on with your life the way you want. I won't interfere anymore. Goodbye...

..."And that was the end of everything. Zekrom had put a stop to his storm, agreed with Reshiram, and flew off. That was it. I got to know him well enough to know where he usually flies off to. I figured that he flew off to the team plasma castle. I went over there, and found him. He was just standing there the same way he did when I first met him."

"You did a good thing, Zekrom. I appreciate your understanding."

"Reshiram made a lot of sense back there, and you contributed to it when you said she was right. It really opened my eyes. I was so ignorant. I hope she knows I'm sorry.

"I think she understands."

"I sure as hell hope so."...

...We stayed in that castle for the rest of the week - until today. I guess we got out of there just in time, huh?

"I guess so. Hm, so that's how you met Zekrom. Interesting. I wonder what they're talking about out there. If they still have problems, I hope they're settling them. Lets go out there."

"Alright."

We walked outside. When we got outside, it was just small talk. Nothing serious. But I was still curious what they were talking about. In was even a bit nervous. I don't know why though. I was beginning to become a bit bored, so I suggested we do something.

"So,what do you all say we go to celestial tower and ring the bell? Help the spirits of deceased Pokémon become enchanted."

Lucario was very open to the idea. He said yes immediately. Everybody else also agreed to come, so we flew up to the top of celestial tower. We all stood around the bell.

"Alright, everyone hold onto the bell...aannd...let go!"

The bells sound travelled through the area. The bells toll sounded almost magical. It definitely was relaxing. Lucario noticed a few things.

"That caused a lot of activity. I can feel the spirits of the deceased moving around rapidly. Weird."

"Well, that was nice. Have any other ideas? Anything else we may be able to to?"

Nobody could really think of anything, so we just went back home.

"Wait a minute! I forgot to tell you that the collapse got on the news! Thank god we weren't captured on camera though. The extra publicity is not needed. Another thing I should mention, Zekrom...

I had completely forgotten then reason that we went to find Zekrom in the first place! I explained to him about the newsman, and that he wanted to know about the storms, and that Reshiram had told the newsman only the basics, and had not released any personal details.

"I know, Reshiram told me all of that mess. Just don't spread any personal information. Thank god you haven't already."

"That newsman won't be getting any information from any of us, Zekrom. Don't worry."

"Alright. Thank you...well. Lucario and I are gonna take off. It's starting to get a little dark."

"Where will we be going, Zekrom? That castle is destroyed."

"I figured we could settle at the clearing where we met. Maybe build there."

"That sounds fine. Well, let's get going then."

"Alright, see you guys later."

"Yep."

"Bye!"

"Well, Reshiram, let's go inside."

I turned the T.V on to the news again. Still covering the collapse.

"Wait a minute, one of the cameras DID capture us! Look at this, Reshiram! There we are. Great, the headlines even say Human escaping castle collapse with the legendary Pokémon!"

Then there was knocking on the door.

"God damnit."

This chapter was very fun to write, and it's the longest one so far clocking in at over 3,000 words! I thank everyone that at least views this story. It keeps me writing these! I thank all of you! Chapter 5 will most likely jump around to different events, I don't know how I'm going to do chapter 5 yet. I guess it will be a surprise!


	5. A Life Changing Transition

Looks like these four are in a bind. They've been caught in the hidden cameras, and are receiving the publicity that they did not want at all. Last chapter was very fun to write, and this one will be. I hope you have fun reading it! PS: I sincerely apologize that this took so long to get online, but my internet keeps acting up. I'm trying to find the source of the problem, but it may continue to act up, I don't know. Beside that, just have as much fun reading it as I had writing it!

"Well, should I answer the door?"

"I have a better suggestion. How about you lock the deadbolt, close all the curtains, and stay in here?

"Yeah, let's go with that one. We have a better chance of not being annoyed by the media. Should've up a no soliciting sign on the door. Matter of fact, when he leaves, I should go buy one. At least it will keep them away for the time being. I'm not even sure that they might care that there sign is there, but I'm gonna do it anyway just to be safe."

"Good idea. Just wait until he leaves."

"Do you think he noticed you closing the blinds?"

"No, I think he was spending too much time concentrating in the door"

"I guess nobody's home."

"Oh thank god. He didn't notice. I'm going to go get that no soliciting sign"

"Alright, see you in a bit. Wait, did you make sure that the guy is gone? Don't open that door until you know for sure."

I looked out the side window to see if he was walking away from my house. Thank god he was. I waited until he was completely out of site, didn't want to 'run into him'.

"OK, now I'm gonna get going, I'll be back soon."

"Alright, I guess I'll just keep watch over the place...hmm. Wonder if that guy will be back any time soon. Hey, it's Zekrom and Lucario again. What are they doing back here again? They just left. Guess I should go out to greet them. Oh damn, I forgot. I can't get out. I'm too big, Haha! Forgot he always conceals me in that Poké Ball so he get me out of here. Guess I could at least open the door. Hello, the both of you. I can't get out...y'know, without breaking anything!"

"Yeah, I can see that. Hey, where's Brian gone off to?"

"Long story. Remember the hidden cameras that didn't see us?"

"Yes"

"One of them did."

"And, it's already attracted attention. Wait, first I have a question. What are you two doing back here so fast? You just left a little while ago."

"We figured it might actually be a good idea to settle here for a while."

"Alright. I'm fine with it. And I'm sure Brian won't care, but back to the topic of our little problem. It's bad because that made it look like WE were the cause of the collapse. I'm surprised that we haven't been interrogated by multiple people yet, it was just that one that tried, he got here right after you left."

"So you're saying that we are just on an avoidance mission? That means you might want to leave this house for a while, let us discuss it when Brian returns."

"Good idea, Lucario. I have an idea. That clearing in the forest. Its all the way across the Unova region. It should be a good place to go to get away from all of this."

"I see no problem in that. We should be able to build, considering we have the right materials to do so."

"Alright then, I guess it's settled. We just have to wait for Brian."

"Where do you say we get the materials to build this home?"

"I have no idea, really. I guess we will use what's available."

"Alright. Works for me."

"Oh, look. There's Brian. Hey Brian! Hurry up, we need to discuss something!"

"Alright. Wait, didn't the two of you just leave?

"Yes, but we decided we might stay here a while. However, that all changed when Lucario here noticed that we might be on an avoidance streak, and that if we were ever going to avoid the media, we must leave for a while. We figured we could go to the clearing, north of Lacunosa Town, and settle there."

"Wait. You're saying we have to leave everything? My home? All of it?"

"Yes, but think about it. It can save us a lot of time and annoyance if we do it. Come on Brian. It might even save us completely. We don't need the media all over us. Again, we have no choice."

Damn. I can't just leave my home! My whole life is in there! I don't know if I'm emotionally able to leave this home, it's of too much sentimental value to just leave it behind. No."

"Brian, think about this. If you stay here, you'll be under constant torment, and you be interrogated constantly. For one, it will be annoying, and two, it will be too damn stressful. And to top it off, you might be imprisoned. And oh my god, Brian, I love you too much to see that happen. Don't...please don't let that happen, Brian. We have to go. Now."

Well then I guess I DON'T have a choice. I'm at least going to take a few things along, in case we don't return. And I'm going to say my goodbyes. I will be right back."

"Alright, Brian. Thank you for understanding."

"First, let me get you out of the house, so you can come out here."

I got Reshiram outside that same way I always do: Capture in Poke Ball go outside release.

"Well, I'll be right back."

I was surprised that we were going to have to do this just to get away from the media. This was all so sudden. I wasn't 100 percent on the idea but what choice did we have? I agreed with them. I didn't want to be bothered by the media. Guess I didn't need that no soliciting sign anymore. I gathered up all things that were valuable to me, and packed them away in a briefcase. I brought clothes, food, pictures of family, and the very few friends I had beside Reshiram, Zekrom, and Lucario. I couldn't pack much else due to the limited space in the briefcase. That, and my bag was already full. I went to the door, but before I left, I turned around, and examined the room.

"Goodbye, my noble home. Here's to hoping that I may return one day. If I don't, then this is my final goodbye. So..damn it. Goodbye."

I returned outside. A tear was beginning to roll down my face.

"It's a hard decision, but..but I am willing. Barely, but willing to leave my home. I guess we all have to sacrifice something once in our lives, right?"

"I guess so. Let's go Brian."

As we flew away, I couldn't stop staring back at my house. It was really hard to just up and leave the place.

"Wow. We're gone. This is it. Damn."

"Well, at least you've decided to do the right thing. It would have been hell if we would've stayed there."

I was devastated at the fact that I was leaving my entire life behind me. I almost didn't do it.

"So, were going to that clearing where I first saw Zekrom, right? And we're going to build there?"

"Yes, but not right away, first, we're going to get some sleep, it's been a long day, we can think about that tomorrow."

Once we had finally reached the clearing, we instantly decided to get some rest. I didn't have a tent, or anything, so I just slept against Reshiram, as she was large, and the body heat would keep me from getting cold.

"Goodnight everybody, we can settle all of this in the morning, when we have clear, refreshed minds."

I surprisingly slept that night. After all of this, how would anyone expect sleep to come? Godsend, I guess. While I slept that night, I dreamt of Reshiram and myself. I had dreamt about our life together, and how it had already come so far in such a small amount of time. She really was great. And on top of that, she was stunning. It seemed weird, but it was the best relationship, I'd had with anyone, ever. She was fantastic.

That night, I had also dreamed about what could've happened if I would have actually stayed at that house, it was, indeed, hell. Newsmen always coming to my door, court dates, being blamed for something I never did. Due to this dream, I was actually glad that I got out of there when I did. Not only would it have put me through hell, but it would put all of us through hell. Didn't want that.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Brian, wake up. We have quite a bit to do. To start, we have to find a base material for the building, and something I should say. Let's make the doorway big enough, alright?"

I was a bit groggy, and was to tired to really care, but I responded with a

"Yes, fine."

I got up off the ground, and looked around for materials.

"Well, there's enough wood!"

"You don't say."

"I think I have an axe in my bag that I can start chopping with. By the way, how are we going to use the wood?"

"Build a log cabin. Think, please."

"Sorry, I'm just tired. I just woke up."

I opened my bag to try and find that old axe. It's surprising how much I could fit in this bag. It was completely full though. Nothing else would fit in there. I rummaged through everything until I finally found the thing. Must have taken at least 3 minutes.

"I should really clean this thing out sometime. Damn. If it takes me that long, then damn. Alright, I found the axe. I guess I'll go start collecting wood."

So into the woods I went, I searched for a decent size tree, and found one. Only problem it had been years since I had done this.

"Hope I don't get myself killed."

I started to hack at the tree with my axe until it began to give way. Since it had been ages since I had done this, I had no idea which way the tree might land.

"Towards me, or away from me? Fuck, I don't know.

When the tree fell, I noticed that it was going to fall towards me. That's when I got out of the way, or at least tried. I got scraped on the leg a bit.

"Ow! Damn it! That's gonna leave a mark."

I chopped the tree into multiple logs, and moved them into a designated area. I continued to do this for a few hours until I thought I had enough to start bringing it over there. I carried one over to the clearing to start placing them. I noticed that the others had already started building over there.

"Wow! You've already started building! How did you mage to start as fast as you did?"

"We're legendary Pokémon. We get by."

We all let out a laugh.

"So how do you plan to build this?"

"Well, for one, we need to make it tall enough."

"Well, yes, that's definitely true, you're about, what, 11 - 12 feet tall?"

"I don't know, just build it tall enough!"

"OK. Now how are you fitting these together?"

"Well, were cutting out areas on the end, and placing them together like this."

She showed me where to chop out the areas in the logs, and how to place them together.

"How did you to the ends without specific tools?"

"Remember, we're legendaries, we get by. Remember this. Haha!"

"Oh, alright, I'll get started."

I took my axe, and cut out the grooves in each of the logs already there. I hadn't brought the ones i'd already chopped. There were quite a few of them, too. It took me a lot of time to do. After I had carved out those notches, Zekrom, and Reshiram would place the logs in their respective places. That must've taken all night, and when we finished placing them, the structure wasn't tall enough. The next day, we had done the same thing, as well as the day after that. THEN, it was tall enough, once the structure was finished, we had to strip the side of the logs that were facing inside of their bark. That wasn't too hard. I had taken the axe, and run it across the bark, and it started to peel. Eventually, it got to the point where I couldn't reach, so I gave the axe too Reshiram, who at first was having trouble handling it.

"Here, hold it like this...there you go."

Once she got the hang of it, it didn't take it too long for her to finish doing it. Now we had to worry about the roofing. We had a enough logs left over to cover the ceiling. All we had to do was strip the bottom side of the logs so that the ceiling wasn't bark. Reshiram then placed them on top. The doorway was big enough, so all we had to worry about was the flooring, for that, we decided to do planks. I remembered the logs I had chopped up the other day. We used those to make the floor. But first, we needed to dig down so we could fit the planks down into the ground. I had extendable shovel in my bag that I had used for planting berries a few weeks ago. I pulled it out, and started digging. It was hard, and took a while because I had to dig, and bring it all the way out, away from the house. It took me about an hour and a half to do. Now, I had to chop those logs in half, and place then evenly on the ground. To my surprise, there was enough wood! To be the logs snug in the ground, I placed. Them, and stomped on them. It worked out great! It was actually a nice floor. I went outside.

"This actually looks nice. We worked hard on it, and got a good result. Now all we need is a fire. I have some flint. I can scrape it against the rod of this shovel. Let's get some sticks."

I broke of branches and sticks off of trees, and gathered up some dried grass. I placed it a good distance away from the house to prevent it from starting on fire. I then held up the flint, and the shovel rod up to the bundle of materials, and struck the shovel with the flint. It took a few times, but it started. We all stood around the fire.

"Well, were finally done. It actually looks really nice."

"And thank god we're done. I'm exhausted."

"I couldn't agree more. I need to rest."

"So do I."

We all went inside to sleep. Guess it was pointless to light that fire. Wonder if there will at least be an ember left by morning.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I checked my watch. 2:30 A.M.

"that's weird, I don't normally wake in the middle of the night like this."

"Nor do I."

"Lucario, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. Let's go outside, we need to talk."

"Why is that?

"Let's just go outside, we can discuss everything there."

"Alright?"

I felt a bit weird because of this. What could he possibly want to talk about now?

"OK, were here, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about our predicament. If we are found, we are going to be in very much trouble. How do you propose we escape?"

"I have no idea. I haven't thought about it. My thoughts have been centered on building this house for us. But escape? We could just take off."

"Good point. There is something else I am interested in. I'm sure you'll say yes to this. Especially after I explain to you the benefits."

"The benefits of what?"

"The benefits of knowing how to control the aura. It will help us in this journey, and throughout your life. It can help you spot your enemy, feel other peoples emotions as they are feeling them, be more evasive, and aware of your environment, it can even help you play tricks on the mind, and even harm. Are you interested in learning those skills?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Alright. Now I could train you, which would take time, which we don't have much of, or I could straight out channel my aura into you. But that would kill me. There is a at around that however. I can channel small amounts of it to you over time. Doing this may render me temporarily weak, but it won't kill me. Every time I channel a small amount, you will gain a skill. Gaining all of the ones I've mentioned so far could take approximately a week."

"Okay. So is there a possibility we might possibly be able to that now?"

"Yes, would you like to?"

"Yes, I would. That would actually be great. So how are we going to do this?"

"You stay there, I will take care of it from here."

"Alright. Let's see what happens!"

He stood about five feet away from me, and spread his arms out to me. He then closed his eyes and charged what looked to be an aura sphere. but it was much bigger, and it kept growing bigger until it had completely surrounded me. It felt a bit like static electricity at first. Then it started to feel empowering. Eventually to the point that I can't really explain how it felt. This continued for about thirty seconds.

"alright, that's enough. I need to stop before I start to do damage to myself."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine. D..don't have to worry about me. I'm just a little weak right now."

"From what I'm feeling, you're a bit happy for me. Wait, FEEL? I just felt your emotions! I guess that's my first skill! This is very exciting!"

"Glad I could help, Brian. Say, we should go back inside, and get some rest. We're going to need it."

"Agreed. Let's go back inside."

We had gone inside, and had both gone back to sleep. But sleep did not come easy, I was anxious to use my newfound ability.

THE NEXT MORNING

I had woken up the next day instantly ready to use my new ability, and did I! Everyone else was up, so I decided to do a quick feeling check. I figured out that I just needed to focus on the being that I wanted to get a reading from, and it just came to me. Beside all of that, I decided to start a morning conversation.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Morning."

"Yup."

"Good morning, Brian."

"We should really furnish this place. It's empty. We could use a table, and somewhere to sit, and rest. But I guess we can all take care of that later. Hey, I have an idea. I completely forgot about this, but I packed a battery powered radio in my briefcase when we left Mistralton. Let me go get it...here we are, I know a news station that we can listen to to get us information about what's going on with the collapse and all of that mess. Ah, here it is. Let's listen in.

"In recent news, the collapse of the old 'plasma castle' is still being investigated. The security and police think that the cause of the collapse was possibly induced by the individual captured by the hidden security cameras. In the video of the collapse, the individual is seen dashing out of the building with, surprisingly, the two legendary dragon Pokémon of the Unova region; Zekrom, and Reshiram. If anyone knows about the whereabouts of this individual, please contact your local police."

"Well that's wonderful. If I'm found, I'm facing prison time. Well, I don't think they are going to find us, so I think we should be just fine. I hope."

"You know they may be able to get an aerial view of us."

"True. Don't know how we might avoid that."

"Yeah, we can't exactly just cover that up without planting trees everywhere. can't do that."

"I wouldn't think that they would do an aerial search, anyway, so I guess we don't have to worry. hopefully, this eventually blows off. and we didn't do anything to the place, either. it just fell apart. we've done nothing wrong."

"On a different topic, we should get out of here for a while. but how are we going to manage to do that? I they find any of us, we're done. But i want to get out of here. I mean, here we are, sitting around in a dark empty room with nothing to do. wonderful, isn't it? we need to get out of here."

"well, then I guess when we go, we have to fly at a high altitude do we aren't seen by anybody."

"I'm fine with that. i'm not too scared of heights."

"then I guess we should go now."

"then let's go!'

We went out, and took off from the ground. only we kept going farther and farther up into the sky. I thought we could have even been at 10,000 feet. all I know is that it was really hard to breathe. The air was so thin.

"So, where do you plan on going?"

"Actually, I want to get a good view of the collapse, and see how big of a deal they're making of it. There's probably police all over the place. well, at least in that area."

"OK, but are you aware that we may be spotted?"

"Yes, and I don't care, really. They won't be able to keep up with us. we'll be flying too fast for them to keep up."

"Alright, off we go."

On our way to the wreckage, Lucario decided to speak to me telepathically.

"Now, Brian. If i were you, I wouldn't tell these two about your newfound skills until you've gained them all. Now I know you can't respond to me yet, but nod, if you understand."

I looked at him, and nodded.

"Alright, good. Just remember this is because they don't need to know right now. Also, I don't want to have anything interrupted. Thank you for understanding."

I nodded again.

"We're nearly there."

We began to lower in elevation until the place came into view. Wow, that place was a wreck. And they thought WE did that? Damn. There were news vans everywhere, and police everywhere. And to think a lot of them were going to be looking for us.

"Look at all of that. They're really taking his seriously. I thought they wanted that eyesore gone! Why would they punish anyone for getting rid of it?"

"Destruction of property is a crime, and they will pursue anyone who violates the law."

"If they do catch us, what do we tell them? they won't believe us if we say we didn't do anything."

"Tell you the truth, I have no idea. And anyway, it would be you that would have to do the explaining. They won't question us, as we aren't subject to federal laws."

"OK, i understand that you're legendaries, but how do you know these things?"

"I eavesdrop sometimes..."

"I should really start."

"I guess you should!"

"Let's get out of here. I don't want to get us caught."

"Hey, lets fly over my house. I just want to see it."

"OK, to Mistralton City we go then."

"I wonder if my house is still even intact...damn i miss my house..."

I had remembered the warmth of my home. Why couldn't this just all blow over? I couldn't wait until it did. We couldn't live where we were forever. We DID work hard on it, yes, but I wanted to return to my home some day.

"Okay, Brian. here we are."

"There it is...may Arceus protect that home..."

I just kept staring at my house, wishing I could return. My life was in that house.

"DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

"Brian, we know what you are going through. We know that your house has loads of sentimental value, but we have to stay away from it for a while! It's too dangerous! And we already have a life elsewhere. Brian, when we are ready to return, we will."

"It's just too damn hard to leave behind! Why? WHY?"

"Let's just go back home."

"Reshriam, that...THAT is my home. I know we have life elsewhere, but I..I don't know how long I can hold out with this!"

"Well, you just need to have patience."

"It's hard to have patience when your life is completely falling apart. It's nearing impossible. Fine. we will go back to our new home. But I will always be longing to return to my original home, and one day...one day...I will."

"And I don't blame you for wanting to, but now is not the time."

We had returned to our new home that we had built, but I wasn't very happy that we had to. But at least it would keep me from being put in prison. I looked at the house, and noticed it had no windows.

"Actually, we should carve out windows."

"That's not a half bad idea. But how are we going to do that?"

"Here, just hand me that axe."

I took the axe and started hacking away at the wall in front of me until the axe went through the wall. I did that three more times in the shape of a square. Then I finished out the corners, and then it was ready to be pushed out."

"aaand, there! there's your window!"

"huh, would you look at that. it looks nice!"

"We just need to bar it. But we can worry about that later. we just needed a window over here. I mean, we do have the doorway providing light, but it's nice having a window."

"well, that was fun, I guess. Gave me something to do. That's good."

I dropped down in the corner of the room.

"Damn, what has my life come to? I can't even live in my own house anymore."

"Wow, he's really upset by this. What do you say we do?"

"I don't know. we just have to let him break in."

"I just hate to see him suffer like this."

"Well sometimes suffering through things is the only way to get through them."

"I just don't want him to get depressed. We all know what that leads to."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. He won't resort to that! I couldn't see him doing that. I've only known him for so long, but I know he wouldn't resort to that."

"Well, for now let's just leave him be."

So there I sat, in the corner of the room thinking about what the hell I was going to do to get over the situation. Now at the time, I was too stressed to start thinking about ways to do so. I just laid down, and took a nap.

I woke up again in the middle of the night. everybody was asleep, except again, Lucario.

"OH! Well that was startling."

"I apologize for spooking you, but I needed to wake you. It's time to continue what we did last night."

"OK, let's go outside."

We had gone outside, and repeated the same thing that we had done the night before. This time i felt even more empowered than the last time we did this. The first thing I noticed is that I was beginning to feel much more aware of my environment. I said that to Lucario, so he decided to test that out.

"Now do you feel a strong presence when I stand behind you?"

"Yes."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, but on a different area of my body."

I had noticed that he had moved without looking at him, and could mark where he was with extreme precision.

"You're doing very well with this. You're rapidly developing, and I'm surprised that you haven't gained two skills?"

"Well, I don't think I have, but I guess you don't find out until you have proof!"

Once that had ended, we had both gone back inside to sleep again.

When I woke up, Reshiram was standing over me.

"Tall, and intimidating, much?"

I got blasted with her emotions. It was a mix of worry, and happiness. I guess that's what we would call bittersweet."

"sorry, Brian, I didn't mean to scare you."

I thought to myself, Well neither did Lucario, but he did.

"Well, you kind of did."

"well, let's push that aside. I want to talk to you in private. Let's go outside...OK, I saw how you were yesterday. I hate to see you like that, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. Like you said, I just have to break in. And to tell you the truth, I'm actually starting to grow fond of this place. I'ts a nice little home. I mean, bit of a high ceiling, but nice. I'm sure once we get it furnished, it will be really nice. I guess we could start with a table."

"yes, but we have other things to worry about. how are we going to disguise this place?"

"I don't think we can. that hole up there is our only way out of here without walking at least a mile to get out of the forest."

"True, but we're going to have to figure out something sometime soon."

"Well let's just leave it for now."

"so what's on your schedule for today?"

"I don't know. stuff."

"Stuff, huh? Well if that's the case, let's get working on that table you wanted."

"Sounds good to me. Let's make that table."

Ok, That's the end of this chapter. They kind of built a house Minecraft style. And it also looks like Brian has a side of his life that's good, as well as bad right now. I'm going to try to make the next chapter very interesting, and even touching. be patient, and it will happen! And also remember that I will regularly be uploading chapters unless there is a problem. Thank you for reading, and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and also hope you will enjoy all of the upcoming ones. Thank you for your continued support, and keep reading. Thank You.


	6. An Old Friend

Hello all readers! I hope you really enjoyed last chapter. There's some crazy stuff going on, and it seems like it could go out of control at any moment. There's quite a bit of drama going on between these four, and there's also a secret between two of them. Note: there will be a lemon in this chapter. Also, this chapter will connect to a different story that was a request from Poketurn88. So this chapter may also give you a little peek of my other story in the making. Let's see what happens next!

"It doesn't look half bad! It serves it's purpose, that's good."

"well, where should we put it?"

"I guess we could put it in the corner over there. It looks like it could fit against the wall."

We had just finished building the table that we needed in the house, and we were trying to find out where we should place it.

"Lets put it over there by thee window."

"That seems like it would look good there."

I moved our new table over to the front of the room by the window. It looked nice. We had fashioned it from the little wood we had left over. I made planks, and fastened them together with a high strength adhesive that wasn't going to come apart any time soon. for the legs, I just took the remaining planks and applied the adhesive to them, and fastened them to the bottom of the table. It was surprisingly stable. Now all we needed were chairs, but those were for a later date.

"Looks great right there. especially with the window accompanying it. It's like it was meant to be there."

"I must admit, it does look nice."

"Well! that's all finished. What do you say we do now?"

"I'm not the one to think of things like that. I can't say I'm the creative one of the group."

"I'm not sure any of us are. I think the only thing that might contradict that would be the fact that we've built all of this. I guess that's creative, no?"

"Can't argue with that, really."

"If only there was something to do around here."

I would've suggested going back out into the region to see what was going on, but we had done that already, and there was a good chance of being caught.

"I have an idea. What if we go exploring this area? There has to be something that we can find somewhere around here. Some sort of secret or something."

"Not a half bad idea. There's nothing else to do, and I could go for a little bit of adventure here and there."

"Which way would you want to go first?"

"who knows, let's just go this way, and hope it's not south. If it is, we will run straight into Lacunosa Town. Can't have that. I mean the attention would be nice, just not THAT type of it, that's all."

Using my new improved senses, [Yeah, let's call them that for now. 'senses'.] I knew that if we walked to the right of the way we were facing, we would hit Lacunosa Town.

"Don't go to the right of us. That's the direction of Lacunosa Town."

"OK, so which direction do you propose we go?"

"North. If we go north, we wont run into anywhere, but we might cross a route."

"Then north it is!"

We all set out to find whatever laid north. We just had to remember how to get back. Or at least Lucario or myself did.

"So, what do you think we might find out here?"

"Who knows? I've found some pretty crazy things. I once found the remains of an old village. I found it while looking around in a forest. I saw an extremely steep hill that I somehow managed to get down. When I reached the bottom, there were foundations of old buildings down there. I even found an old car frame down there. It had to be from at least the 1940's."

"That village could have some secrets in it. Do you remember where it was?"

"I don't think I do. Let me think for a while...let's see, where was that again?"

I tried to remember the environment, and the surroundings of the place, but it was so long ago, that even with my abilities, I couldn't recall where it was. I guess we had found out what we were looking for though!

"I..I can't remember for the life of me. It was so long ago. Well, we know what we're looking for now, I guess. I do have one lead, however. At the time, I had still lived in Mistralton. All I can remember, is walking into the forest in front of my house, walking straight for a while, and then I saw the hill. That's everything that I can remember. Guess I never had an eidetic memory."

Then Lucario said through telepathy

"That will change some day soon."

I had no idea that could even improve my memory. Who would've thought?

I remembered where my house is, and based off of the information that I knew, I 1: knew exactly where we were, and 2: now knew exactly where to go.

"Now that you think about it, I think I remember where it is. Follow me."

It was a weird feeling having everybody follow me for a change. Normally when I wanted someone to follow me, they would blow me off, or just not listen, and take lead. It just felt weird.

"OK, from here, we go north. Just keep going north until you see that steep hill. after that we just have to manage to slide down the hill. Be careful, as you might slide into a tree. And just from experience, I can tell you it's painful."

"What are we going to do when we get there? Go looking for secret entrances and what not?"

"That's the plan. Maybe something of value that we can have to decorate the house. There's nothing in there."

"And if we find a secret entrance?"

"If we find a secret entrance, go inside of it. However we will need lighting, and Lucario, I know you're capable of that, so we have that taken care of."

"Anything else we should know?"

"There might be a lot of ivy down there, so watch your step. There is a possibility that there could be traps. We also need to stick together. The chances of one of us getting lost are very high, so stick together. When I went down there, I almost got lost, but I used the landmark method to find my way back."

Once we had reached the steep hill, none of us knew how the hell we would make it down there without getting injured. The only thing available was sliding, and the trees made that very hard. The hill was slippery from rainwater, and we couldn't stop ourselves from sliding when we needed to. We just had to do it if we wanted to get down there though. We didn't have much of a choice."

"Ow! damn it!"

My leg got scraped by a branch sticking out of a tree as I was sliding down.

"Just watch out for things like that everybody. It will probably happen alot."

I had slid all the way down, now I just had to wait for everybody else. They came down in the order of Lucario, Reshiram, then Zekrom. They did a great job. Reshiram and Zekrom managed not to get scraped up much. They obviously did because of their size, but it turned out alright.

"Well you didn't get killed, that's a good sign."

We all looked around to find the remains of the old buildings.

"Look! There's a few bricks!"

Sure enough, there were the same bricks that I recall seeing years ago. They were all still there.

"Just as I remember it. There should be a few buildings that are still intact. We just have to find them."

"Well, let's get a feel for the place before we start looking around. There could be hidden treasures anywhere in here."

"Now what kid of things are we talking about?"

"Who knows? could be nothing. You never know what you might find in places like this."

"Well, I say we get a start. Remember to stick together everybody, we can't have any of us getting lost, and believe me, it's easy."

There were a few buildings still standing around in places. This place looked like it could've been hundreds of years old.

"I guess we could just start looking for entrances right away."

"True, there could be things hidden in rooms"

"Now what happens if these two can't fit into entrances?"

"In that case, we will have to destroy whatever is blocking the way."

"I say we start searching now."

"Let's see what's in that building over there."

There was a fully intact building about 30 feet to the right of us that I never noticed before. It still looked old, however. Guess I just didn't remember it being there.

"That's weird, I don't recall seeing that building there. We should go inside. See what's what."

We proceeded to go over to the building, and inside of it. Well, Lucario and myself at least. I told the two others not to destroy anything just yet, as they might damage something valuable.

"Look around. We need to see if there is anything of value in here."

In the corner of my eye, I saw something shimmering in the light that was coming in through cracked areas in the stone ceiling.

"What is that over there? It's glowing a green color. It's so hard to see in here, there's no windows or anything. Open that door back up, it will get some light in here again."

"Here you go.."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Say, what exactly are we expecting to find?"

"Like I said before, I don't know. I'm just concerned about what that damn green glowing this is. I'm gonna check it out. It's got a strong force coming from it."

"It does. You can feel that too now. That's right."

I went up to look at the object. It looked to be a glowing gem of sorts. It looked expensive.

"It's a gem of some sort. I'm gonna grab it."

"Watch out. If you can feel a force, you can most likely control it."

"Point taken."

I grabbed it while Lucario watched. It began to glow a bright green. We began to feel the building tremble.

"Is everything alright in there, you two?"

"I dont' know. Just wait!"

For some reason, only Lucario and myself also began to glow the same green color as the gem.

"What the hell is going on, Lucario?"

"It obviously has to do with our auras. Only ours. Those two aren't being affected at all. Typically they would be affected, but it's only us."

'Yes, I remember now, We are both almost identical on that level. Wait, what's that?"

The gem kept glowing a deeper green, as a hole opened in the ground, revealing stairs that lead to some kind of chamber. Once the hole was completely opened up, The gem instantly went black, and Lucario and I returned back to normal.

"What the hell? What could be down there?"

"Well if it was hidden like that, it has to be something of value. Let's go down there."

When we arrived all the way down the stairs, it was pitch black, and smelled of dust. Who knows what could have been down here, or WHO was last down here?

"I think we should go get Reshiram and Zekrom."

"They won't fit down here."

"Damn, that's right. I'll just tell tell them to keep looking around out there. I'll be right back."

"Hey, you're back. So, what did you find! Oh, and where's Lucario? I heard all kinds of rumbling back there."

"Yeah, we found a secret entrance. I came up here to tell you that you won't be able to go down there. And we can't destroy anything, so it will just be Lucario and myself. You two can look around these parts."

"Well, damn. It would be great if I could at least go down there."

"Yes, I know, and I apologize, but can you at least look around here? The both of you? That would be great."

"Yeah, I guess. Well, Zekrom, let's go looking for things then. See you in a bit Brian."

"Yah, see you...I should get going back down there. Wonder if he's found anything yet."

I went back into the building, and down the stairs. I noticed a light coming down from the bottom.

"Hey, you down here? What's that light?"

"Oh, there's you are Brian. I went deeper into the system, and found a torch. It was surprisingly light. I think someone must've been here recently."

"Well, then I guess we have to move fast."

"Amen to that. Well, let's go down that way."

There was a hallway to the left of us, and it looked like it went on forever. I couldn't see if there were any other doorways lining the hallway. I guess we just had to go farther down the hallway to find anything the only thing that I could see lining the hallway, was a bunch of torches, one of which Lucario was holding.

"Here we go."

There wasn't anything of interest for a while, but then, at the end of the hallway (which took forever to get to the end of), there was a ladder that led at least 15 feet down.

"What do you think is down there?"

"It's of value, I can tell you that."

"Well let's check it out. Can't be sure until you see it."

We both had climbed down the ladder into another dark room. Light only by our torch. In the center of the room, there seemed to be a slab of rock cut into a perfect cube. On top of it sat the same deep green colored gem that we had seen earlier.

"Should I grab it?"

"I don't know. Who knows what could happen? I mean, providing that it is of the same material as the one that we encountered before, I wouldn't trust it."

"I'm gonna grab it anyways. Let's see what happens."

"Wait! I heavily advise agains...oh, damn it."

I had grabbed it, and as we had seen before, it glowed an even deeper green than the last. The gem began to emit light that eventually became bright to the point that we had to close our eyes.

"I told you Brian! Arceus knows what's going to happen? You shouldn't have grabbed it."

"Just wait. Something good might come of this!"

I opened my eyes to see deep blue lines extending to the both of us, and over time the lines seemed to become a deeper blue. That's all I can remember, as the light got even brighter to the point that I again had to close my eyes.

Then everything just stopped. Done. Nothing happened after that. Maybe we activated something, I don't know. However, I did suddenly feel like I was empowered. Empowered I'm the same way I felt when I had gained my first auric abilities.

"Wait, I think I know what may have happened. Lucario, check my aura. Does everything check out right?"

"Hold on...what?...what is this?...well, this is astounding! Brian, it seems that what just happened gave you all of the auric abilities! But how? I..I'm extremely confused. How could this gem have done this? Let me have a better look at this thing. Actually, Brian, this is a good chance to have your first shot at it. Look straight into that gem.."

"OK."

"Good, now relax your eyes. Don't blur them out. Some can mistake the two. Just relax your eyes until everything seems to look like a negative photograph. Now this may take a while, bit take your time, we have plenty."

I did as he said, and I began to see what he was talking about. However, I couldn't hold it for more than a few seconds. I wasn't familiar with the skill yet, I needed a bit of practice.

"I think I see something. I can see what your speaking of, but I can't hold it for more than 5 seconds. Let me try again."

The next time, I just completely relaxed, and let it come to me. It worked, it worked! This was amazing! I could see past all of the darkness in the room

"Let's just say we won't be needing that torch anymore."

"Fantastic! You've got it! Now what do you see in the gem?"

"...wow, that's neat. It's radiating sort of multicolored aura. It's actually very beautiful. "

"Wow, you're right. Look at that. That is gorgeous! I've never seen anything like that before."

"Should we take it?"

"Yes, I say we should. Bit I'm pondering something. Did the other one require a specific type of aura such as ours to operate? Because this one didn't do that."

"Well, what I think happened with this one, is that it took yours, and transferred it to me, while still being able to keep you from dying in the process. It must have some sort of healing agent to it."

"That seems like it could be very possible, but we will figure all of that out later. Let s just get out of here, and back upstairs."

"Alright, then I will put this in my bag. I made some space in here for the occasion that we may find something. So. On the topic of my abilities. I have the same abilities as yourself now? All of it?"

"Yes, having a good look at you tells me so."

"Wow, that's great! I've seen some of what you're capable of, and it's great knowing I can do all of that now. It's just really neat."

"I'm still wondering how this all happened without killing me. I should be dead right now."

"Well, as I said, the stone was probably emitting enough power to heal you, as well."

"Could be. I guess it could make sense."

~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile, during the events down in the cave~~~~~~~~~~

Zekrom and Reshiram had gone off to look for things within the old village.

"So, we couldn't fit down there, and so we are looking for things up here? OK, but what kind of things are we looking for?"

"I don't know, anything that catches your eye."

The two looked all over the place. Or at least where they could fit. While looking around, they found some things that seemed to be valuable to some degree. They even found some more of the mysterious green gems. The gems were scattered all over the place, as if someone was in a hurry to escape but couldn't grab everything. However, when they touched them, nothing happened. Eventually, there was the big find. When the two got sick of being restricted to only searching the outside areas, they finally decided to break some walls, and cleverly concealed in one of those walls, was a chest filled with countless treasures that included diamonds, gold, and even MORE of the green gems.

"Holy. Shit. Um...pinch me. This CAN NOT be real. I'm going to give you this diamond, Zekrom. Scrape it against that wall. Everyone knows that you can't scratch a diamond. If it gets scratched, they're fake. Go ahead, try it."

"OK, here goes.."

Zekrom scratched the diamond against one of the rough brick walls of one of the buildings. Nothing. Untouched.

"Well, are they real, Zekrom?"

"Damn right they are!"

"Wow. Wow. Wow wow wow wow."

She had to talk to herself to calm herself.

"OK, OK, calm down, Reshiram. It's only about a thousand diamonds. Ah fuck it, this is so great! One thing though. What are those green things? They can't be emeralds, the color is too deep. I've seen emeralds before, those aren't emeralds."

"Then what the hell are they?"

"I don't know, I was asking you! Well, whatever. We'll find out later. OK, now to make sure that the gold is real. Gold is malleable. It can be squeezed. It's actually soft to some degree. Bite down on the gold, see what happens."

Zekrom did exactly that, and it compacted under the pressure.

"It's real."

"Wow! All of it's real! Damn, wait until the other two see this! Actually, bring that chest. We're going back to where those two discovered that cave or whatever."

The two had reached the building just as Brian and Lucario had exited it.

"The two of you will never guess what we found."

"The two of YOU will never guess what WE found!"

"OK then, you and Lucario first."

"That secret entrance that I told you about was opened with like this kind of dark green gem."

Brian showed the other two the smaller of the two gems. The one that opened the entrance in the first place.

"It was this gem that opened up the secret entrance."

In the middle of me saying that, Lucario told me telepathically that it was okay to tell the others about my newfound abilities.

"Then we found a larger one of them in a room that...well long story short, it gave me all of Lucario's abilities."

Zekrom was confused and amazed at the statement, but Reshiram didn't know what it meant, as she was unaware of any special abilities. She didn't know Lucario long, and he had never told her. After Reshiram had questioned what was going on with that, we both had to explain to her what what we had been doing prior to the trip here, and what it meant, and what happened here. As soon as she heard the word 'aura', she immediately knew what we were talking about. After that was all said and done, we asked to see what they had found.

"What we found will blow your mind. Look at this. Zekrom, present the chest."

As he set it on the ground, I was thinking that they had found an old treasure map, or collectible or something of that nature. I was close when I thought 'Treasure map'. When I opened the chest and saw everything in it, I wanted to piss myself. Inside of the chest were diamonds, gold, and even more of those damn green stones.

"Kill me. Kill me now, are they real? Is everything real?"

"Indeed it is all real. All of it. The diamond won't scratch up, the gold is malleable. The green stones are the same that you two are holding there. All of it's real."

"Holy shit. These things have so many different uses! We can make tools out of the diamonds, use them as decorations, all kinds of shit! This is an amazing find! Let me see one of those green stones quick."

When I took one of the stones out, and as soon as I put my hand on it, it began to glow, but it didn't do anything. It just glowed. Reshiram and Zekrom both stared at the glowing stone in awe, mesmerized by its deep color.

"Wow, that's really neat. How are you doing that? We can't do that!"

"Well, we both figured that it is sensitive to only a certain type of aura that Lucario and I share. We are the only two out of us that can activate these stones. It's weird, bit I guess that's how it is. I'm surprised how many of the damn things there are though. Why would there be so many of them?"

"Who knows? Maybe there's a mime or something nearby."

"Could be. Hey, I have an idea. Let's sweep this place for furniture. That's actually one of the reasons I wanted to come here in the first place. To find some furniture."

"OK, I guess we'll look around."

All of us disassembled to go look for furniture. About an hour later when we had all returned to our 'meeting point', everyone had brought back something, there were two chairs, a rug, a few paintings, and that was about it. We could only carry so much anyway, so we just decided to take what we had found and return to our home.

"So, Brian, how much do you think this is worth?"

"I don't know, and I'm not concerned about that. We won't need money, just resources."

"Good point."

Once we had returned to our home, which took a while because we were carrying all of those things, we set everything down, and immediately took all of the diamonds and set them on the table. Lucario and Myself counted out about 674 of them. All real. Where the hell would someone get all of these?

"Do you have even the slightest idea of how anyone got these diamonds?"

"Nope. All I know is that it must've taken years to obtain all of these. Say, where did you two find this chest?"

"Oh, we decided it wouldn't hurt to break one wall, so we did, and this was lodged in the wall. We managed to pull it out."

"So the chest was hidden the wall. Somebody must've left it there. Whoever did must have thought they would return to it. That sure as hell didn't happen. Damn. 674 Diamonds, some assorted gold, and those stones. Great finds you two! And this furniture helps. It's nice having a chair. I like that rug too. I guess we just have to hang those paintings later. Hey let's turn on the radio...

...Now more news on the developing collapse case. After close look at the security videos, the price have been able to identify the suspect of the collapse at the old team plasma castle. The police have identified the man as 27 year old Brian Sommers. The suspect has not been found yet, so the police have sent out search teams to look for Brian himself, or any traces of him. Again, if anybody has any leads as to where he might be, call your local police department...

~~Since this was a region wide broadcast, one of Brian's friends from Castelia City, Dominic, is drawn to his television to hear about his friend collapsing some sort of castle~~

"Wow, Brian. Haven't heard his name in a while. Who thought someone like him could have done something like that? Hey Evelyn, (Dominic's Wife) look at this! Brian got himself into a bit of a...problem. Watch this..."

"..,Woah, Brian did this? No way. Wait. He has Zekrom and Reshiram with him? Wow! Wait though. You really think Brian did that? I mean, just look. If he wanted to destroy it, don't you think you would see an explosion? There was no explosion. The building just collapsed. I mean, he could have ordered one of the legendaries to destroy, but again, no explosion. They just escaped right as it collapsed. That doesn't prove anything. They couldn't have done anything. It was probably just a structural fault."

"Good point. True, there was no way he caused it. Off, they're sending out search teams. Yikes. Maybe we can help Brian out by going down to the police station and maybe try to get them to understand that Brian did nothing?"

"Yeah, we should go do it."

"Alright, you want to go down there now, or what. What do you want to do?"

"I say we go down there now."

"Well then let's drive down there."...

~~Now back to Brian, and the other three~~

"Damnit, Search teams? Shit! What are we gonna do if they find us?"

"We might have to fight back. I don't want to have to say that, but it's true. we might actually have to fight back."

"Eep, that's gonna get ugly. Providing that we DO have to fight back."

"Well, I'm just going to them that radio off. I don't want to be scared anymore by the damn news. I say we should all go to bed. It's been a long day. A very, very long day. That, and my watch says it's about 9:30 P.M, and it's dark outside, so I'm gonna trust it"

"I'm up for that."

"Sounds fine to me."

"Alright then. goodnight, everyone."

That night, when I was dreaming, I had a vision of my friend Dominic seeing that same news story on the Television. He and his wife, Evelyn were both surprised that I was capable of doing that, but then Evelyn suggested that it was just the building collapsing, and that we had nothing to do with it. Then it faded out when I was awoken by Reshiram in the middle of the night.

"Hey, Brian...I've been waiting for those two to fall asleep so we can..y'know, slip out and have a little bit of fun."

"I guess I'm open to that. I mean, it's...3:50 A.M, but what the hell. This is one of the few chances we'll get, so yes. Let's go out and have that 'fun'.

We both moved slowly and silently out the doorway, and went a good distance away so that the other two wouldn't be able to hear us. It was a beautiful night. The rays of light from the moon beaming down on us in spots. It was very romantic. I started undressing, until completely naked. I laid down on the ground, as did Reshiram.

"Look at that sky. All of the stars. It's majestic.

Then all of a sudden, Reshiram, while still laying down reached over and started fiddling around with my genitals. This was an instant turn on. I began to become erect in seconds, as she kept playing around with me.

"Mmm, that feels great..you're turning me on."

"Isn't that the goal here?"

"Yeah, I guess soOoooOhh damn that felt good... Here, let me pleasure youa little bit. Keep laying down like that."

I had went around her to reach her 'nether regions'. I reached, and parted her lips as she let out a moan. I started to gently and slowly run my tongue against her vagina.

"Oooh, Brian, you're good at this..Mmmhhmm..EEP! Hehe!"

"You're a bit giggly tonight."

"I guess I am. Hey, we need the happiness."

"You can say that again."

I began to rub her clitoris, the way she always liked me to do it.

"Oooh, uuhh yes. Uhhh, now stick your finger in there...awww, god yes. Ugh, that's amazing Brian. Move it up a little bit...a little more...AGH! right there! Oh, fuck! I think you got it!..alright, that's enough of this, just take me."

On her mark, I got down on my knees, and I swiftly shoved myself inside of her. She let out another EEP! I kept making those swift movements, and every time I thrusted back in, she would let out a pant.

"Oh, wow..Brian."

I've always actually been surprised how tight her vagina is. Especially because she's so much larger than me.

"Oh, you like that?"

"Oh, fuck yes I do. Mmmhmmm, that's so good..."

She started to toy herself with her claws as I continued to fuck her with the short, fast movements.

"MMmmMMmmMMmmMM!"

"Here, let's change things up a little."

I just started to smoothly mate her instead of using the short skippy movements. After that, because of the fact that she was pleasuring herself, and that I was fucking her at the same time, she lost it. She began to seize up because of the intense pleasure. And, as usual, her tail light up a bright orange, as she peaked."

"AAAAAHHH, YEEAAH. mmmmnhh."

She let out a load of her sweet fluids, accompanied by a growl when her orgasm had passed.

I wasn't done yet though. I still needed my turn. I continued until I reached orgasm. The feeling was very overpowering for Reshiram, though. She was very sensitive at the moment.

"Oh god..here it comes..awwwwwh..oh, Reshiram. Yes.."

When I pulled out, she had mobility again. Damn, I didn't realize it was that powerful for her.

"Damn, Reshiram. When you cum, you don't hold back."

"Y..yeah. Damn, that was intense. I couldn't move there for a while! You're good Brian. DAMN good. That was even better than the last time."

"I guess I can say the old 'fucked her so hard she couldn't walk' saying now! Pphhhahaha!"

"True story! You can, Hahaha! Oh, that's funny!

"Oh, just look at that sky though. Wow. Oh! Look there's a shooting star! Make a wish!"

It had been forever since I had seen a shooting star. I don't know what Reshiram wished for, but I wished that all of the collapse mess would blow over, and that I could return to my home in Mistralton. That would be great...

"Well, I say we get going back."

"No, we should stay here. Let's just sleep here."

"OK, sounds fine to me!"

I crawled over to her, and we slept there for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a cloudy morning. Checked my watch..about 10:30 A.M.

"Hey, Reshiram, get up. We should get going back home."

"Wait, what? Oh, oh okay. Let's go then.

"Last night was great. You really did good, great. It was amazing. I loved it. I love you, too."

"And I love you, Reshiram."

Once we returned home, the other two were awake and they were talking about the news.

"There you two are. Hey, there's some good news. We just heard on the radio that apparently a friend of yours, Dominic is trying to help you by trying to prove that you weren't the cause of the collapse. He said that because there was no explosion, that you couldn't have done it. Thank god, we finally have some help. And he was correct! It was a structural fault!

"Dominic..wow. He knows about all of this? He must've seen it on the news. The vision I had was showing what actually happened! In the vision I saw him watching the TV and seeing the collapse, and seeing that I was the suspect. I remember him talking to a Mienshao. He must've named it Evelyn..wait. Evelyn. That was his wife's name. Oh, Wait! I remember when I went to his wedding two years ago. I remember hearing that like at some point that his wife Evelyn had somehow transformed into a pokemon. Don't know how that would happen. It's wonderful that he's helping us out though. Bless him. Damn, thank you Dominic. I know you can't hear me Dominic, but your AMAZING."

"This is fantastic! You might be able t go back home, Brian!"

"Yeah, I know. And I can't wait."

And that's the end of chapter 6. I'm so sorry it took so long, but I've been caught up in all kinds of other stuff. That, and I had to modify the chapter, so I could connect it the upcoming story mentioned in the intro to this chapter. Putting that aside, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time.


End file.
